True or Fake?
by xXRuneSlayerXx
Summary: Blackstar seems to have found himself a new interest. (Blackstar x Kid)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Watching From A Distance**

Snow falls constantly here in the Death Weapon Meister Academy, especially in the winter. I don't know why either, but I had already known today would be a different day than usual. Blackstar had requested to come over today, and knowing him, he won't give up until I accept. So, I allowed him entry to my perfectly symmetrical home.

Perhaps he wants a shelter from the cold outside, because I believe I remember him being kicked out of the house when Tsubaki got fed up with him. Yes, that is everyday Blackstar, irritating and loud. I'm surprised they didn't expel him yet, seeing how many times he has failed and ended up being conviscated. However, I do find it odd that he would ask to stay over at my house instead of anyone elses. On the other hand, maybe it is just my imagination getting to me.

Suddenly, the door made that automated ring it does when someone comes near it. _Ding dong, dead dong._ Sid had recorded that dumb tune when he and father had gotten drunk and dirtied up the house. You wouldn't even begin to know how angry I was that afternoon when I got home. The house was completely asymmetrical and I ended up cleaning it up because father had a hangover.

I got up from reading my new book, _The Love and Importance of Symmetry,_ and opened the door. Blackstar stood in the door frame, dressed in heavier clothing than usual. That stupid, arrogant smile was plastered on his face, and I knew what was coming next. "Ahahaha! I am the great assassin Bla-" I interrupted him during his sentence, "I understand that you're here, Blackstar. Now please come inside before you turn my front door into ice."

He blinked at me with a puzzled expression, then sighed and walked in. I gestured for him to sit down, and yet again, he obeyed without one complaint. Something must be wrong, if he is this silent. I stared at him for a couple of moments, then I relaxed my head against the wall nearby. "Well, I know you've never been this calm before, so what is bothering you?" I asked, glancing at him. "Er, uh...you see...I wanted to..." he stuttered and stumbled on his words, then stopped and shook his head. "Kid, I need to tell you something important. Something you should know about me..." he said looking away from me.

I waited for him to continue on, but he never did, so I knew I had to say something. "What is it you want to tell me, Blackstar?" I asked curiously. He turned back to face me again, then he stood up and started walking towards me. Of course I would be obliged to ask what he was doing, but I just didn't know whether I should ask or not. He inched closer and closer each second, then when I thought he was going to hit me or tackle me, he quit moving. We stared at each other for a brief moment in time, his eyes told me it was serious, but what?

"Kid...I need to get this off my shoulders, because it has been bothering me for awhile. You see...when we met a long time ago...We didn't actually meet there and then." he said. "What do you mean?" I said, confused in every way. "A long time ago, when I was younger than I am now, I saw you wondering the streets with Liz and Patty. I believe it was the first time you all had made a team together. I thought you were just any other day rich kid, and I must admit I felt a little ticked off. But..." he paused, "Kid...I wanted to tell you..."

My face was pale as the snow outside after he got done. After he had, without hesitation, leaned over and pressed his lips against mine. His face was the exact same colour as a cherry, a bright red. "B-Bl..." I swallowed hard, but no words could possibly enter my mouth. I was speechless, and at the same time, dazed. What had really happened to me just then? Did Blackstar, the blue-haired boy who had hated me and thought me a rival for a long time...kissed me? More to the point, when did these feelings develop? How? Where?

So many questions were running and leaving my mind, and he gave a tiny and nervous smile. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, but..." he narrowed his eyes and jerked my arms as he held them. "I love you, Kid!"

**Whew, things just got interesting. So, should I continue this? Leave this? Delete this? Does this kind of love not suite your interests? Please review for me!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Uphills and Downhills

**Chapter Two: The Uphills and Downhills**

The snow continued to fall outside, sometimes dropping from the side of the roof. My head was spinning and my heart was beating faster and faster each second. Love me? It had never even crossed my mind before that someone could love me. Especially that regularly loud-mouth, Blackstar. I was too strange and different compared to other people, and I always have been.

From the moment he had said he loved me, we had been staring at each other for several minutes. I was clearly confused, however, I also felt...No. I don't know what i'm talking about, Blackstar is probably pulling some stupid prank on me. He enjoys taunting other peoples' lives after all. He seems so sincere though, almost like he really means it down to his heart. We are still having this staring competition, yet I know not what to say. Should I be angry at him? Should I shrug him off?

"Kid, I know you're probably wondering what's going on right now. You are obviously puzzled by my sudden declaration. But..." he shakes his head, "I never hated you from the moment I met you, I swear its the truth. At first glance, I didn't know what I felt. Hatred? Sorrow? Or...was I feeling emotions of joy." I managed to snap out of my trance, and I noticed that Blackstar seemed more uncomfortable each moment I didn't speak. "B-Blackstar...I don't know...it'll never..." I stopped during that sentence, because my heart was likely to explode any second. _BOOM! Call the ambulance!_

Blackstar stepped back to give me my space again, then he smiled a little. "Kid...I want you to be with me...think it over...please?" he said softly. Blackstar dashed out of the house, disappearing into the midst of the falling snow. I closed my mouth, that had been open ever since this situation started, then closed the front door where he left. What now? How can I think something over as complicated as that?

As a grim reaper and heir to my father, I had an obligation to say no. After all, I don't want him to get mixed up in all the chaos of my family. On another case, if I say no...we might not be friends anymore. If I say yes, I might not be allowed to return home ever again. This wasn't a normal day decision I was making. It wasn't like the time I had at the second decided my picture wasn't symmetrical. It wasn't similiar to the memory of me turning down an asymmetrical fangirl. Not at all, nope, this was a completely different story.

I never even would have guessed this would happen! It was the fault of me attending that damn school! I wouldn't have to choose between my family and friend! _Calm down, and think hard about this, Kid. You know you can do anything as long as you believe._ I gave a long, heavy, stressed-out sigh, then sat down on my couch. Blackstar...what had become of you over these past years? He doesn't seriously love me, he is just lost. That was a possibility, anyway, but the thought of Blackstar being this distraught was unthinkable.

My eyelids felt like they'd been hit with a butter sock. I am so tired after tonight...i'll just...sleep for now. I let my eyelids move on their own, and soon I was fast asleep.

**Notes, notes, notes:**

**First, I sincerely apologize for not making this longer and with better vocabulary than just the original everyday words. I ran out of things to say, and hey, i'm tired just like Kid! I work quicker than most people, but at the same time, I run out of ideas just as fast. See, now i've used two words with the same meaning already. Ugh. Nevermind. I promise to patch it up later. Cool? :3 Thank you, please review!**


End file.
